


Don't Run

by SockWantsToDie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: ⟦Patrick Hockstetter x Genderless Reader⟧Patrick punishes you for running away from him just like he always does.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Don't Run

"Scatter!" You scream at the top of your lungs

Everyone takes off in a different direction around the barrens, though you don't exactly have time to look at just where they were all heading off to. Despite how likely it was that none of your friends knew just exactly where they were headed. No, you just spun around, immediately leaping in a random direction between the trees surrounding you, taking off down through the woods. You swear you had your fingers crossed that everyone would turn out okay, and come out of this unscathed.

Your heart thumps in your ears thanks to the growing adrenaline. You almost nearly trip over a few big rocks and some random branches that you didn't necessarily think would be a problem before you stepped on them. You ignore the wetness in your converse as you stumble through small puddles, nearly slipping on some mossy rocks as you go.

"Dammit!" You hear Henry Bowers curse from somewhere behind you "Everyone fucking split up! Now!"

"Got it," You hear Victor Criss and Belch Huggins reply obediantly

Those words were enough to convince you to push yourself harder. Just enough for your breathing to turn to labored gasps as you continue to run like hell through the barrens. Hell, just imagine how you felt when you heard the crunching of leaves behind you start up. Or rather, grow more noticeable.

On reflex, you whip your head around to check who it was, despite already knowing exactly who was tailing you. His laugh is cheerful as he eyes you like a predator would prey. It was rather obvious that he was barely even putting any effort into keeping up with you, because he didn't really need to. He never did. He licks his lips in the same deeply disturbing way he always did.

"Tree, rabbit!" He suddenly calls out, still grinning

You turn your attention back ahead of you just in time to barely dodge a rather large tree that was coming up fast in your path. Thorny plants swipe at your exposed calves as your feet slam against the ground, breaking and crunching the leaves underneath. You were sure that you would most likely run into some sort of plant that would leave you rashy for at least a few weeks. But that wasn't the real problem here.

Birds flutter out of a tree as you pass a particularly small one, taking a moment to glance at the nest of little birdies that squawked for their defensive mother to come back to them. But the mother bird was just trying to protect them, maybe even just call out to you to keep running since she didn't seem to interested in attacking you in this moment. You turn your attention forward, the familiar sound of cars driving across the blacktop filling your ears, though it was a bit farther away than you would like.

The crunching behind you grows louder, signalling that he was getting close, and you were starting to slow down from exhaustion. You do your best to gather back up some sort of speed as the road starts to make itself somewhat known through all the trees and bushes, but there are reasons you didn't join the track team.

The crunching ceases for a millisecond, and suddenly you're taken to the ground. You let out a soft cry of fear as your body connects with various parts of the ground. Your knee, for instance, slams into a rock so hard that it would surely leave a bruise. Your body and his roll forward in an uncomfortable closeness, and you just barely tuck your head in so you don't get a face full of pain. Either way, though, you end up lying on your stomach and he sits atop your back. Honestly, despite how lanky the fucker is, he has a bit of mass that you would've never known about had you not been thrown into this situation so many times before.

You both pant loudly from the chase, except you seem to be the only one trying to escape. You lie there beneath him, clawing at the dirt.

Dammit! You curse. You were so close! Just a little further and you would've been on the road and headed home!

"You did–hff–better than–hff–last time, rabbit." The cool voice of Patrick Hockstetter tells you

He places a boney hand on top of your head, his fingers tangling in your [hair color] hair as he grabs a large fistful. Patrick yanks the hair upward, no doubt pulling some of it out of your head as he holds you there. You let out a loud cry of pain as your good hand flies up to meet his in an effort to relieve the grip.

"Ooww–! Lemme go, Patrick!" You scream out "I'll tell my parents on you, you freak!"

"Sure you will, –hff– rabbit" Patrick teases "Cause that–hff–worked out so well, –hff– last time."

He leans down so he can watch your reaction as he tugs the handful of [hair color] hair even higher than before, prompting you to cry out even louder. Tears prick the corners of your eyes as you scratch at his wrist, using your other hand to support yourself.

"Ow–Ow–Ow!" You shriek "Let go!"

"Give me a –hff– reason to." He protests

"Because it hurts!" You shout "It hurts! Let go!"

Your hair is suddenly released and you drop into the dirt. Your chin connects with the ground, causing pain to shoot up through you as you bite your tongue. At this, Patrick laughs, his breathing seemingly evening out.

"You're such a loser, rabbit." He tells you "Either way, it looks like you need to be reminded of who owns you. Again. Isn't that fun, rabbit?"

Patrick's weight lifts from your back, and you go to lunge forward in order to get away from him. But just as you try to propel yourself forward and crawl away, Patrick grabs you by the waist and drags you backward, opting to flip you over. His weight returns, only this time it's on your stomach. You continue struggling against him, hands swatting at his chest and fists offering weak punches. But Patrick just overpowers you, grabbing your wrists and pinning your hands above your head.

"What are you doing!?" You exclaim fearfully "Stop that! Patrick, no!"

Patrick pulls your hands together, where he can hold them down with a single forceful hand. You legs squirm about and you dig the backs of your soaked converse into the dirt, making circles that you can't see. Patrick lifts himself up once again and moves so he can sit back down on your thighs, stopping your legs from moving.

"Stop it!" You cry out "This isn't funny!"

His free hand trails down your body, starting at your shoulder it creeps over your chest and stomach, all the way down to the corner of your slightly lifted white, yellow, and black sweatshirt. He slips a hand underneath it, even managing to slip underneath your grey cotton shirt. You let out a squeal as his cold hand brushes against your warm skin. You struggle against him, thrashing around enough to almost flip him off of you, but that seemed to only make things worse. Patrick licks his lips as his hand trails further up your body.

"I just love it when you fight me, rabbit." He whispers

Patrick gives you a smile that could rival that of the Grinch's as he releases your arms. They immediately fly down to rip his hand out of your shirt with a sudden amount of surprising strength, but Patrick catches you by surprise when he suddenly lifts the other corner of your sweatshirt up rather high. You let out a squeal as his other hand joins in, gripping the other corner as he tears your sweatshirt and shirt off of your body. A hand is lifted up to grab you by the chin so he could turn your face in any direction he wanted. He leaned down, closely admiring the old hickeys and bite marks that were now revealed to the wildlife surrounding the two of you.

You stare up at him with wide eyes as he turns and tilts his head in a different direction.

"I'm glad they're all still there, rabbit." He tells you "Such a shame you hide them all so well, are you ashamed of me?"

"No, you creep!" You fire back

You try to push him away, but Patrick is back at it again with pinning your wrists on the ground. He shakes his head whilst clicking his tongue in a teasing manor.

"Looks like you need something fresh, rabbit." He sniggers "Maybe then you'll finally remember."

Your eyes widen as he leans even closer to your neck, his mouth opening as he went in to bite.

"No, Patrick!" You exclaim "I remember! I swear! Please don't!"

Patrick just slaps his, once again, free hand over your mouth. He forces your head to turn upward as he sinks his teeth into your neck. You wince and cry out as you feel that familiar heat crossing your skin, feeling it spread like an electric shock throughout your body as he begins to suck on the spot he'd bitten.

Patrick suddenly lifts his head up, having [sensed your skin flushing/felt you poke him through your pants]. He offers a devilish grin that you close your eyes for out of embarrassment. This always happened.

It seemed like closing your eyes was a bad idea, though, and you quickly realized that when he growled at you.

"At least some part of you remembers who it belongs to, rabbit." He murmurs "Look at me."

Patrick smacks the side of your face just enough for it to sting.

You gaze focuses on him, not wanting him to grow too angry. Patrick moves his hand away from your mouth so he can fully acknowledge your reddened cheeks and nose. He smirks.

He leans down, his face closing in on yours, making the redness worsen.

"I love it when you look at me like that." He whispers

You look away for moment in embarrassment, but upon hearing his growl your attention snaps back to him. Slowly, you were learning not to look away from him. Patrick's grin returns at this realization. He pulls his face away from yours and releases your wrists. You look around, getting ready to flip over and run again as he climbs off of you. But, you're caught off guard when he begins to remove your jeans. Your face goes completely red as you shoot upright and try to grab his hands and push them away, but Patrick was already tearing everything off.

"Wait, what? Wait! No, no, no! _Not that_!" You continue protesting

You reach down and cover yourself the best you could, the Hockstetter boy had never gone this far with you before and he wasn't supposed to! Regardless, Patrick ignores your attempts to save yourself some dignity and gets to work on fighting you to get what he seems to want most today.

"No! No not that!" You continue

"That's right, rabbit." Patrick growls "Fight me."

And on that note, your legs are open and your hands are gone from their spots. Your face is red with embarrassment as tears begin to fill your eyes. Patrick doesn't seem too bothered by it though, if anything, he looks more excited then he did when he spotted you in the barrens with his favorite targets.

Patrick tugs his shirt over his head by the collar and drops it somewhere beside you. He them unzips and unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his thighs, (obviously too eager to take them off completely). He takes his dick out of his pants and takes a moment to line himself up before he slams into you, earning an abrupt gasp from you as your head jerks to the side and your eyes screw shut.

Patrick chuckles a bit as his palms hit the dirt to keep him supported. He takes a moment to lift your legs over his shoulders so he can get a better angle.

He thrusts into you once again, earning the same reaction.

"See? You like it." He giggles, his tone growing a bit darker

He offers a harsh thrust with every pause in the last few words of his sentence. You let out few gasps, moans, and whines as he thrusts into you slowly and harshly.

"You must like teasin' me, rabbit." He comments "Is that it?"

You bite your lip and pant through your nose to keep as quiet as possible. But that doesn't make Patrick too happy.

"Don't suppress it, I wanna hear everything." He tells you

You shake your head at him, which earns you a growl.

"Fine," He whispers "Let's play this game then, rabbit."

Patrick's nails dig into your sides as he pounds into you at an animalistic pace that your brain can barely keep up with. Your eyes widen and your back arches. Weakly, you reach out to him, grasping onto his arm and shoulder with both of hands. Your silence is immediately broken as you let out a beautiful (in Patrick's opinion) cry.

Patrick lets out some more chaotic giggles at this, despite the loud pants and gruff growls that escape him on their own will.

" _You lose_ , rabbit!" He sniggers

You turn your head from side to side and claw at the leaves and dirt beneath you. One of your legs begins to fall from his shoulder, and you can barely put it back up there. Your mind was melting in the best way possible, and it only got worse when he began using a hand to [play with your member/rub your clit].

"Ah! _Fuck_! Patrick!" You cry out, stumbling over your words

You're getting close now, is what your brain tries to tell you, but it struggles to alert him of that fact as you stumble and stutter. But he seems to understand you, in his own weird way as his right hand clasps around your bruised throat. You choke for air and lower your hands to grip his wrist in an almost deathly hold. That rising feeling curls into a tornado in your abdomen and you can't help but scream for him as it turns into a rushing waterfall and purity as it leaves you.

Exhausted, you do the best you can to cling to him as he suddenly yanks himself out of you in the most oddly skillful of ways, as he ungracefully finishes inside of you, letting a hiss slip through his clenched teeth as he does so.

You lie beneath him, sweaty and panting even louder than the way you had panted as you ran. Patrick releases your throat, allowing your vision to begin the process of de-clouding itself. He rolls off to lie beside you and runs a hand through his sweat drenched locks before using it to pull you closer to him.

"You're so sweet, rabbit." He tells you in a whisper

His tone was so calm and collected. If he weren't panting so heavily and holding you in such a harsh grip, it almost wouldn't have registered as a threat.

"You belong to me." He tells you "No matter where you go, or how far, you're **mine**. _My_ rabbit."

**_Almost._**


End file.
